


Float

by Anonymous



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: (AKA Spot Getting Away From His Asshole Dad), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pool Sex, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Winter Break doesn't exactly go how Spot planned





	Float

Spot had to get out of the house. His parents were arguing once again and no amount of blasting music or distracting video games could block them out. When Spot heard the familiar slam of his father’s fist, that was the last straw. His father never did hit anyone, but the marks in the wall said enough. 

Sneaking out of his bedroom window, Spot headed to the place he felt safest, just a few blocks down. He climbed up the tree and knocked on the window, holding back a smile when he saw Race jump.

“Spot?” Race opened up his window. “What are you doing here? It’s almost two.”

“Says the guy who’s still awake,” Spot nodded, crawling across the roof and partially through the window. 

Race didn’t reply, but his eyes were questioning. 

“Parents.” Spot shrugged, refusing to meet Race’s eyes. “God, you’d think me being away at college would’ve changed things.”

Somehow, Race had convinced Spot to come home with him for winter break, but with each passing day, Spot was ready to go back to the university. Why his parents hadn’t divorced yet was beyond him and he was ready for the day where he wouldn’t have to face either of them again.

Suddenly, Race’s room was beginning to feel too confining and a new thought burst into Spot’s head. “Hey, let’s sneak into the pool.”

“No,” Race was quick to respond, settling back down on his bed. 

Spot pouted, joining Race by flopping next to him. “Why not? No one ever checks if anyone’s there.”

“But the one time they do is the one time we go there.”

“Spoil sport,” Spot stuck out his tongue and he bit his lip when he saw Race bristle. 

Getting off the bed and pulling his shoes on in one fail swoop, Race shook his head. “Fine. Just this once.”

With triumph, Spot hugged Race around the waist before the two snuck out of Race’s house and to their destination of the community center. Along the way, the two found each other’s hands, the silence comfortable as they walked through the cool night. Spot was beginning to feel better with each step, but a part of him wished he didn’t have to run to Race when things got bad. 

The gate creaked as the two jimmied with the lock, but soon they were in and with another door, they were standing by the pool’s edge. Spot found the switch for the underwater lights, illuminating the room in a reflective glow. 

“See? Nothing to it,” Spot motioned to the room and Race scowled. 

“Yeah, yeah.”

With a grin, Spot began taking off his clothes, only shivering a little once he was bare. Out of the corner of his eye, he was sure he could see Race blushing, but instead of teasing Race, Spot jumped into the water, letting it overtake his senses. 

When he resurfaced, he met Race’s stare and treaded water, hoping to beckon Race with just his eyes. It seemed to work, Race slowly pulling off his clothing and he quickly jumped into the water, as if to hide his embarrassment. 

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Race muttered as they swam around and Spot laughed. 

“I hope so.”

This finally got a chuckle out of Race and the two played a small game of tag. However, tag turned into something more as they kept pulling each other close and pushing away at the last second. 

They stood in shallower water, their shoulders just above the surface and Spot took the first step as he cupped Race’s face and kissed him. This wasn’t their first kiss by any means, but it still meant the world to Spot. The way they moved together, the soft noises coming from Race, Spot knew he could do this forever. Letting his mouth trail, Spot nipped and sucked at Race’s neck, smirking when Race gripped onto his hips. The two moved and grinded against each other, their pants turning into soft moans as their hands explored every inch of skin. 

Reluctantly pulling away, Spot led them to the stairs, but it was then Race took over, gently pushing Spot to sit down as he leaned over him. Race took a nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue over the nub and Spot gasped, leaning back against the stairs. Race’s mouth continued to leave marks and kisses, distracting Spot from the hand that was trailing closer to his lower regions. 

When Race grabbed hold of his cock, Spot moaned, the sound echoing off the walls. He shifted his hips up, but Race put his other hand on Spot’s stomach, a wordless demand that he was to stay as he was. 

Spot squirmed, but he relaxed back against the steps, shuddering as Race pecked his lips. 

“Turn around.” Race’s voice was rough and Spot didn’t hesitate as he positioned himself on his hands and knees. 

He could hear the sloshing of water and he expected the intrusion of Race’s fingers, but when a warm slickness entered him, Spot nearly fell forward, his body beginning to shake. Race worked his tongue in, thumbs spreading Spot’s hole as he licked and prodded just enough to make Spot’s head spin. 

Spot swore under his breath, relishing in the sensation before he heard the familiar sucking, the gentle press of Race’s finger. He drew in a sharp breath, trying his best to relax against the mixture of pain and pleasure, but it wasn’t long before Race had finally worked three fingers in. 

When Race pressed against Spot’s prostate, Spot let out a near sob, aching for his release. He loved how soft Race was but his body was impatient, ready to come at any moment. Race’s free hand trailed down his side, making Spot bite back his cries until Race finally took mercy, positioning his cock at Spot’s entrance. 

Spot didn’t hold back his moan this time, throwing his head back as Race pushed in. All he could think of, all he could breath was Race. Race, who had carried him through everything, knew Spot better than he even knew himself. Spot began repeating Race’s name amongst his incoherent words, moving back to meet each of Race’s slams. 

The slow, rough fucking soon turned faster, the water sloshing around them as the two moaned each other’s names, embracing with harsh kisses and hands wrapped tight around whatever they could grab onto. Race had taken to leaning over Spot, occasionally biting his shoulder and Spot reached back with one arm, his hand managing to tangle in Race’s hair. 

Spot’s moans grew louder as he reached his orgasm, his grip tightening on Race as he cried out. Race’s release followed shortly after and the two broke apart, breathless as they laid on the steps and the water lapped at their bodies. 

“I fucking love you, Race,” Spot grabbed hold of Race’s neck, gently tugging until their foreheads were touching. 

“I love you too, Spot,” Race stared into his eyes and it wasn’t long before they pulled each other into a tender hug, their kisses sharing all that they had kept secret from the world. 

While neither knew what tomorrow would bring, they were content as they were, sharing in the simplicity that was their trust and loyalty in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Roman Holiday - Halsey


End file.
